The present invent to kick scooters and, more specifically, to a steering mechanism for kick scooter.
Regular kick scooters include two-wheel type and three-wheel type. A two-wheel kick scooter is generally comprised of a footplate, an upright handle fixedly provided at the front side of the footplate, and two wheels respectively provided at the front and rear side of the bottom sidewall of the footplate. When riding, the rider holds the handle with the hands to control the steering direction of the kick scooter. A three-wheel kick scooter comprises a footplate, two front wheels, a rear wheel provided at the rear side of the footplate, and two linkages coupled between the front side of the footplate and the two front wheels. When the rider gives a pressure to the left (right) side of the footplate during riding, the front wheels are biased leftwards (rightwards), and therefore the kick scooter is turned leftwards (rightwards). The linkages are simple. However, it is difficult to smoothly stably control the steering of the kick scooter when changing the steering direction of the kick scooter.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a steering control mechanism for kick scooter, which enables the kick scooter to change its steering direction smoothly and stably. The steering control mechanism of the invention is installed in the main body of a kick scooter and adapted to control the steering direction of two front wheels of the kick scooter, comprising a base fixedly fastened to the main body of the kick scooter; two steering bars, the steering bars each comprising a front pivot end respectively pivoted to two distal ends of the base, a rear coupling end, and a middle side rod respectively connected to the front wheels of the kick scooter for enabling the front wheels to be synchronous biased with the steering bars; an intermediate block pivoted to a middle part of the base equally spaced between the steering bars, the intermediate block having a rear free end horizontally oscillated with the intermediate block within a limited angle; and two links, the links each having one end respectively pivoted to the rear coupling end of each of the steering bars and an opposite end respectively pivoted to the rear free end of each of the steering bars to form with the intermediate block, the steering bars and the base two parallel four-bar linkages.